The National Council on Radiation Protection and Measurements (NCRP) seeks to collect, analyze, develop and disseminate information and recommendations on radiation protection and measurement. After identification of an area in which the development of NCRP recommendations would constitute a significant contribution, the Council initiates research aimed at (1) assessment of the available information that is pertinent to the problem, (2) identification of areas where more information is needed, and (3) synthesis of the present knowledge relevant to the problem area into practical recommendations on radiation protection and measurements which also highlight areas in need of further study. The proposed research is aimed at the development of NCRP reports on the following topics: (1) basic radiation protection criteria, (2) radiation protection in dental offices, (3) biological aspects of radiation protection criteria, (4) ALARA for occupationally exposed individuals in clinical radiology, (5) calibration of survey instrumentation, (6) radiation protection for allied health personnel, (7) emergency planning, (8) exposure criteria for ultrasound, (9) biological effects of magnetic fields, (10) occupational exposure resulting from diagnostic nuclear medicine procedures, (11) practical guidance on the evaluation of human exposures to radiofrequency radiation, (12) extremely low frequency electric and magnetic fields, (13) radiation biology of the skin (beta ray dosimetry), (14) assessment of exposures from therapy, and (15) comparative risk as a basis for exposure standards.